<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubbles by anephemeralmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805873">Bubbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind'>anephemeralmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy might have used too much bubble bath, and now there are bubbles all over the bathroom. Oops?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a lovely anon ❤️</p><p>I asked for some prompts over on tumblr to help cure my current bout of writer's block, and a lot of you lovely people sent me things, and here's the first one!</p><p>(original prompt can be found in end notes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He might have used too much bubble bath, Timmy thinks to himself as he watches the, frankly insane, amount of bubbles rise up, and slowly fall over the edge of the tub, making their way down towards the already wet floor.  He’s never had a tub the size of this one before though, so while he might have overcompensated just a little bit, and there’s now more bubbles than water in there, his inner child is screaming for joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he grew up, all they had at home was a shower. He never had the luxury of just lazing around in the bath, lighting some scented candles, and sometimes even bringing books with you to relax. It was always just in, a quick wash to not use up all the hot water, and then out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd had bathtubs in France, but since he was usually only ever there in the summer, it wasn’t quite the same. Besides, he was too busy playing football with his friends to really care about much else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As an adult, however, he’d taken his fair share of baths. Most hotel rooms he stayed in, once other people started paying for them that is, had the most amazing bathrooms, and he always made sure to have a soak before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, with all the fancy bathrooms he’d seen so far in his life, he’d never seen one the size of the one in Armie’s new house. It looked more like a pool than a tub, but considering the length of Armie’s legs, it made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it definitely meant that his bubble bath measurements were way off, and apparently, it isn’t quite like in baking, where when you want to double the batch, you just put in twice the amount of every ingredient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because twice the amount of bubble bath meant, well, bubbles, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Armie joins him in the bathroom after putting the kids to bed, he takes one look at the tub, still overflowing with bubbles, and Timmy’s sheepish smile, before he cracks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did you do?” Armie shakes his head, quickly taking off his socks and walking over to the tub and turning the water off — Which really, Timmy should have thought to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” Timmy can feel a blush heating up his face, and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, as he looks down at Armie’s feet, bubbles coming up between his toes. “It’s… I thought we’d have a nice bubble bath?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you thought you had to use the entire bottle for that?” Armie chuckles, still shaking his head as he looks around at the mess Timmy had managed to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. It’s a big tub, I just wanted bubbles.” He mumbles, still feeling embarrassed about all the mess he’d managed to create in such a short amount of time. Really, it was like the bubbles had fucking exploded all over the bathroom, he wouldn’t even be surprised if they were all the way over by the sinks now, seemed like they multiplied every time he blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Armie snort, Timmy lifts his head just in time to see arms coming towards him, before he’s engulfed in a comforting embrace, Armie even presses a kiss to his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Armie says, voice still dripping with amusement. “If this was one of the kids’ doing, they’d be grounded.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Timmy wiggles free from Armie’s grip, and looks up at him from under his eyelashes, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. “If you wanted to, you know, punish me, you could… Uhm. You know, do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmy has always loved being able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> the effect he has on Armie, and this is no different. The way his eyes darken as his pupils dilate, and his breath catches ever so slightly in his throat, while he takes a step closer to  eliminate the little bit of space between their bodies that Timmy had just created, letting him feel the way his dick is thickening up in his jeans — he just loves it. A lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh yeah?” Armie breathes out, letting his hand travel down Timmy’s back, and settle nicely on his ass. Giving it a little squeeze, that instantly makes Timmy groan. “You looking to get spanked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Timmy tries to sound confident and seductive, but he’s pretty sure it just comes out nervous as all hell. Even after all this time, he’s never quite found his confidence when it comes to talking about sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having it, he’s completely shameless, there’s not much he’s not willing to do, or beg for. Talking about it however, either before or after, makes him want to die. Armie just seems to find it endearing, which, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because it annoys Timmy to no end, and he’s tried so hard to get over it, but it doesn’t seem to be working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Armie hums, kissing Timmy sweetly, “Maybe later. First, I do believe you owe me a bubble bath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end they had to empty, clean, and then refill the tub — which quite frankly was a lot more effort than Timmy was originally willing to spend on a goddamn bath — but Armie was determined that they have one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they’re sitting there, warm water lapping at their nipples, drinking some truly fantastic red wine that Armie had gotten them, Timmy remembered why he wanted a bath so badly in the first place. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s Christmas tomorrow.” Armie says with a smile, as he puts his glass down on the floor, and sinks a little further into the bubbles. “This year has gone by crazy fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Timmy agrees, draining his glass. “Never would have thought we’d be here, especially not after last year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last year had been tough, there’s no doubt about that, not just for them, but for the whole world. But maybe, a little extra difficult for them after all, with all the extra shit that had been going on. Because if you had asked him then, on Christmas day, where he’d be a year later — sitting in a bathtub with Armie, while the kids were asleep down the hall, and ingredients to what promised to be a truly epic Christmas dinner was waiting for them in the fridge — frankly, it wouldn’t even have been on his list of options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not think about last year,” Armie mutters, a shadow briefly falling over his face, before he takes Timmy’s foot in his hand and lightly starts to massage it. “We’re here this year, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with the kids, and that’s all that matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Timmy can’t help but moan a little as Armie’s thumb digs into a sensitive spot right in the middle of the arch of his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see their faces when they see all the presents we’ve gotten them.” Timmy chuckles, they might have gone just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> overboard this year, but they’d had so much fun going to the different stores picking everything out and then wrapping them up themselves at home afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never really done the whole, proper, Christmas thing before. Sure, they’d exchanged gifts, but, Christmas had always just kind of been a secondary thing to Hanukkah in his childhood, so the whole leaving out cookies for Santa, and getting up super early for presents and all that stuff wasn’t really something he was overly familiar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting to witness it all through the eyes of Armie’s children though, he couldn’t think of a better introduction to new traditions than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, they’re getting more and more spoiled every year.” Armie chuckles, releasing Timmy’s foot and picking his wine back up - He’d always been the type to savor it, while Timmy preferred to drink it all before it went warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they deserve it though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armie just hums in agreement, and Timmy feels his eyes start to flutter shut, he’s so relaxed he might literally fall asleep at any second. </span>
  <span>They’re both quiet for a bit, just enjoying being together in silence, as well as the warmth of the bath, and Armie still slowly sipping on his wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmy has nearly fallen asleep when he feels one of Armie’s toes lightly teasing his balls, and as he opens one eye, raising an eyebrow, Armie smiles back at him, looking like the picture of innocence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Timmy snorts, and Armie just shrugs, before wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do seem to recall you saying something about a spanking?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original prompt: Timmy and Armie talk about how to spend their first Christmas together while taking a bubble bath.</p><p>Your prompt kinda got away from me, there's just, a lot of bubbles. Hope you enjoyed it none the less!</p><p>Also, sidenote, I’ve no clue how Timmy and his family actually do Christmas, I just thought it’d be cute if he could have his first ‘real’ celebration with Armie and the kids, so I ran with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>